leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tri Attack (move)
Tri Attack (Japanese: トライアタック Tri Attack) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM49 in Generation I. Effect Generation I Tri Attack inflicts damage and has no secondary effect. Generation II Tri Attack does damage and has a 20% chance of either , , or ing the target. Each ailment has a 6.67% chance of being inflicted. Tri Attack can paralyze types, burn types and freeze types. Tri Attack has a 1/3 chance of thawing a frozen target. Generations III-V Tri Attack can no longer burn Fire types or freeze Ice types. Tri Attack can no longer thaw a frozen target. Tri Attack can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining two extra appeal points if was used in the previous turn. Generation VI Tri Attack can no longer paralyze Electric types. Description |A Normal-type attack. A triangular field of energy is created and launched at the target.}} |A Normal-type attack. A triangular field of energy is created and launched.}} |Fires three kinds of beams at once.}} |Fires three types of beams at the same time.}} |A simultaneous 3-beam attack that may paralyze, burn, or freeze the foe.}} |Fires three beams. May cause BRN, FRZ, or PAR.}} |The user strikes with a simultaneous three-beam attack. May also paralyze, burn, or freeze the target.}} |The user strikes with a simultaneous three-beam attack. May also burn, freeze, or leave the target with paralysis.}} |The user strikes with a simultaneous three-beam attack. May also burn, freeze, or paralyze the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |1|1|1|1|1 1, }} 1, |form=Alola Form}} |44|1|1|1 30 |1, }} 25 |1, |STAB='}} 22 |STAB='}} }} By By TM |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} |STAB='}} }} }} |STAB='}} }} }} Special move Generation III |STAB='}} By Generation II In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause a burn, paralysis, or leave the target frozen.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Paralysis status condition, a Burn condition, or a Frozen condition.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Paralysis, Burn, or Frozen status condition.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause paralysis, cause a burn, or make an enemy frozen.}} |} |} In the anime |Regional variant|Alolan}} Dugtrio}} |Ice (type)|Ice}}-type move from the left arm head, a |Fire (type)|Fire}}-type move from the middle head, and an |Electric (type)|Electric}}-type move from the right arm head at the opponent.}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga * In ''The Truth About The Mysterious Whirl Islands!!, Gold's Croconaw, , and 's formed Tri Attack by combining their attacks. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=三重攻擊 三角攻擊 |zh_cmn=三重攻擊 / 三重攻击 三角攻擊 / 三角攻击 |da=Tripelangreb |nl=Tri attack |fi=Kolmoisisku |fr=Triplattaque |de=Triplette |el=Τριαδική Επίθεση |it=Tripletta |ko=트라이어택 |pl=Potrójny Atak |pt_br=Tri Ataque (BW107, TCG, manga) Ataque Triplo (early anime, SM023-present, The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Ataque Triplo (Anime) Tri Ataque (TCG) |sr=Napad 3 Elementa |es=Tri-Ataque (Gen I-II) Triataque (Gen III-present) |sv=Triattack |vi=Tấn Công Gấp Ba Lần }} Category:Moves that can inflict a burn Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves that can inflict freeze Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves learned by purification Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Triplette es:Triataque fr:Triplattaque it:Tripletta ja:トライアタック zh:三重攻击（招式）